Like a Shattered Doll
by Chichita
Summary: Kiku a doll brought out to the world by Alfred and befriended by Arthur. A beautiful porcelain doll forcefully brought outside its glass case by Alfred and into the world for everyone to play with him. With Arthur in time because of the many falls and let downs, Kiku became like a shattered doll. Angst. One-shot


**Title:** Like a Shattered Doll  
**Characters/Pairings:** Japan, America & England.  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Summary: **A beautiful porcelain doll forcefully brought outside its glass case by Alfred and into the world for everyone to play with him. With Arthur in time because of the many falls and let downs, Kiku became like a shattered doll. Angst. One-shot

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights go to the awesome Himaruya.

* * *

_When you first meet him you couldn't stop to compare him to a beautiful doll._

_He was such a beautiful man, his features like porcelain doll. Raven hair that cups and adorns his face, his pale white skin glowing and those deep dark brown orbs that always look like they could read into your soul. With a delicate frame yet a strong structure with soft pink lips and long dark eyelashes._

~*~Hetalia!~*~_  
_

It's truly a beauty.

The doll was hidden behind glass, protected by only a Netherland man who took care of any wondering eyes, isolated the beautiful doll from any contact on the top so nobody will try to reach for it, away from any harm. It only reflected itself from the outside.

Dolls are pretty and fragile to have especially this one.

But that didn't stop him, a young American boy and his wondering hands. The boy with sky blue eyes sparkle at the chance to have the beautiful doll in its possession.

Alfred was his name, a young fresh independent American who has been looking for something new to play with because of the separation from his guardian. And soon he found it behind a glass case, above the rest.

The American boy took hold of the doll even against the glaring eyes of the Netherland man who only tried to keep the doll safe. Separating the doll from its glass case, Alfred showed him the world.

After some forceful pull of strings he got him in his hands excited to open it up to the rest to see. So proud to show his new toy, Alfred couldn't stop smiling that he succeeded in getting it in his personal possession.

Alfred found out the doll's name was Kiku, its name meaning chrysanthemum. A very sweet name for such a doll.

After showing it off to the world, he left it back, not in its glass case but back at his home, at his window to display it to the world.

Kiku took the time to gaze out to the open window, every day seeing different people pass by to look at its beauty. It only stared back blankly figuring out what the world held outside. Analyzing and soon coming to conclusion that the outside held dangerous figures he feared to ever go outside alone.

Already cracked from a few falls from the American boy, he feared much more dangerous awaited him out in the world.

Then you came with your golden messy locks of hair and the brightest shade of jade eyes. Your eyebrows what made you stand out the most, they were huge.

Arthur was your name, who was looking for a friend after your splendid isolation left you lonely, depresses, and unloved. You were hurt by all the rest who ignored you and broke your heart several times.

So with just a glance and you fell mesmerized by such a doll. You took hold of the precious doll in your hands and in returned it welcome your presence.

Kiku played your games, he trusted you to take care of him by always being loyal to you. He listen to your sappy stories, encourage you, kept you company. He saw all your happy emotions and couldn't stop to feel some kind of pride for bringing you a smile to your face.

Tea in the afternoon, walks out in the garden and secret smiles. You promise to stay by his side for years to come.

As a friend you promise to always take care of him but that didn't last long. After just a few plays it got broken and forgotten when you didn't felt like playing with it anymore. You scurry back to that American boy who wanted you to stop from playing with such a doll, deeming it wicked. You abandon it even after it took you in at your saddest state, gave you the love you wanted.

It hurt him, from both you and Alfred.

No surprise because in the end both of you are selfish and spoil. Both of you ended up breaking the doll with no worry what's so ever.

Now there's nothing else to do with a broken doll except abandon it because it's no use to you or him, it's not fun anymore. Shattered into so many pieces because of so many let downs, most of them deadly drops, Kiku only barely holding on together.

Now tell me what you think a broken doll feels after everything it's done to keep itself presentable even with visible cracks and injuries around its body.

The doll eventually breaks from the inside out.

Its pure self is destroyed, the innocence spoiled and what is left is the shell of it to remind you that you weren't careful enough to appreciate such a fine doll. That American boy should have left it preserve in the safety of its glass case, shield away from any harm and you should have kept your promise not just as a gentleman but as a true friend.

But no its beauty was tempted and you had to force it to open up so it can be played by others. When both of you didn't need him anymore, you land him left him alone, hurt.

Kiku had to defend himself from being exposed to the unknown and to that he had to be recognized as being strong so it could stand at equal ground with the rest if the superpowers Westerners who were eyeing him as a new trophy. Even though if it was scared to break under such powers and especially wary of new friends he allied himself with two friendly humans name Ludwig and Feliciano.

A strong German man and a bubbly Italian both showed the doll it could be much more. Together they wanted to show the rest they were indeed worthy of being all equals, together known as the Axis.

Then the bloody fights came destroying their form friendship.

In the end Kiku was punish for trying to make himself an equal, trying to become something you people wanted him to be and because of that ended becoming too strong and was force to become nothing, not allowed to do anything in fear that he might get strong again.

All because of what you wanted ignoring the feeling of him. Even as a doll, it had feeling and together both of you crushed it once again.

Now tell me who are the real monsters here?

All he ever wanted was to stand beside you, to take care of you to be with you forever.

Look at him now and tell me I'm wrong, tell me this broken doll deserve those injuries; tell me you never loved him.

Injured by the ones who proclaim they loved the doll. What a joke.

Both of you, selfish hypocrite temes.

Look at him, just a doll, a shattered doll now.

~*~Hetalia!~*~

_Even if he resembles a doll, stay away from him. He doesn't want to be hurt again from two temes like you and Alfred. _

_Never again, I swear as Kiku's older brother Kuro._

* * *

**A/N: I felt like writing an angst story. Yes I added Kuro as the story teller, I think I might actually make a story based on this. ****If you guys don't know who Kuro is, he is like Kiku's dark side but I made him as his caring older brother. **

**Kuro: You just added me into this story without a real introduction you wacko. And those temes shouldn't even share a story with my beloved Kiku...**

**Me: *murmurers* I hope you haven't read _A Kiku Halloween_ then...eep put that katana down! No you can't slice my computer in half!**

**Hope you understood the story and the play of words. Review I will love to hear comments from you readers. ^^**


End file.
